List of Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 chapters
The main series is 58 chapters long, being split up into 9 volumes. Volume 1 100% Tamer After not being allowed to participate in a Digimon tournament due his Digimon not being recognized, Taichi receives a special message from Lord HolyAngemon. Arriving in the digital world Taichi meets his partner, Zero, and Gabo. Defeating a Tortomon using a strategy made up by Taichi, the three make their way towards Lord HolyAngemon's castle. Reversal Combination Arriving at the castle, Taichi encounters several Agumon being trained ruthlessly by Leo. Interfering with the training, Leo tells Taichi to get out of the way, with Taichi refusing. Scolding Taichi about raising Zero to be soft, Taichi challenges one of Leo's personal monsters, who turns out to be Kuwagamon. Defeating him, Leo takes Taichi to see Lord HolyAngemon. Folder Continent's Military History Upon meeting Lord HolyAgemon, he tells Taichi about Daemon's plan to create a super ultimate. After Taichi accepts his request to stop him, Genkovitch, not believing Taichi is strong enough to stop him, challenges Taichi and Zero. Managing to defeat the perfect level digimon, Taichi continues with his quest. The Five Trials! In Daemon’s castle, we learn that he sends out Etemonkey to stop Taichi. As Taichi, Zero, and Gabo continue on their quest, Gabo informs Taich that they will need the five V-Tamer Tags to enter due to a barrier preventing humans from entering. When Etomonkey arrives, he informs them that each of the V-Tamer tags will be guarded by a perfect level digimon, but not before toying around with Zero. 100% Motivated While relaxing, Taichi is attacked by a DarkTyrannomon and a Deltamon, only to have Zero easily defeat them. Watching their battle, Etomonkey sends out Triceramon to get rid of them. The Appearance of the Perfect Form Using herbs to treat Zero’s wounds he received from the previous battle, Triceramon attacks them. Not managing to deal any damage, things begin looking hopeless for Zero. Using a strategy by Taichi, Zero lets himself be bitten by Triceramon, causing him to swallow some of the herbs. The Reason for Victory Continuing the battle, Zero manages to severely injure Triceramon, only to soon be attacked himself. With both Digimon at their limits, Zero is able to continue fighting knowing that Taichi will take care of him if he were to get injured. Upon victory, they receive the Tag of Earth, and continue on. Burning Training Arriving at the Net Ocean, the group soon learn that Zero can’t swim and meet up with Gon, who laughs at Zero’s attempts at learning to swim. Learning that there is a monster haunting the sea, Gon is soon caught by a Gesomon. Swimming towards them, Zero manages to defeat the Gesomon, inspiring Gon to think that Digimon can improve with hard work. A New Power, “Digivice 01” Swimming under the Net Ocean, Gon goes to see Whamon, who is the protector of the Net Ocean. After Whamon meets Taichi, he gives him the Digivice 01, which allows him to check the stats of Digimon. Telling them he is to weak to continue, Whamon dies but not before appointing Gob the sea’s new guardian. As soon as he dies, Taichi’s group is attacked only to have Zero defeat them using the Digivice. Chapter V-10: DEEP SAVER In the ocean, Taichi and Zero encounter Lord Marine, who proves to be too fast for them. Using to newly acquired Digivice to mentally pass on orders, Taichi and Zero have no luck in making a strike. After Gon saves Zero’s life, Zero manages to defeat Lord Marine knowing one attack would be enough. After Gon evolves to Ikkakumon, Taichi acquires the Tag of Sea. Volume 2: Another Tamer Chapter V-11: Combination Breakdown While walking towards their next destination, Taichi’s groups meets a Patamon, who claims his village was attacked. Entering Nightmare Castle, Patamon begins warming up to Taichi, causing jealousy to Zero. After defeating a Candemon who attacked them, Zero has a dream where he sees himself being rejected by Taichi. When he wakes up, he turns on him. Nightmare Battle Myotismon, along with Etemonkey, is found out to have put Zero in a nightmare trance. As Taichi and his group continue to run away, Patamon reveals himself to be a Bakemon in disguise. Revealing that it was him that put Zero in the trance, Gabo fights him off. Taichi is soon captured by the castles master, Lord Vamde. Wake Up! Combination When Zero arrives, Lord Vamde orders him to kill Taichi, only to have Zero free him instead. After some clever tactics, Zero defeats him. Freeing some captured Digimon, they leave the castle with the Tag of Illusions. Hot Contest! Star Battle! Arriving at Star City, Taichi’s group soon meets up a Starmon. Wanting to challenge Taichi and Zero’s “100% victory ratio,” Starmon challenges them to three strange contest. Through luck, Zero wins and they continue onward. Another Tamer Tired of Etemonkey’s failures at eliminating Taichi Daemon reveals Neo, a new Tamer who is to take control of the super ultimate. Jogressing a Devimon and a Ogremon to form a SkullSatamon, that easily kills Etemonkey. In a factory, after defeating some Digimon, Taichi is confronted by Neo. Tamer Battle!! After Neo summons a MetalGreymon, Zero is has a hard time winning. After MetalGreymon stops attacking, Zero begins a counter attack, having no luck dealing damage. After repeated blows, Zero manages to break through MetalGreymon’s armor, only to reveal that Neo made him lose to gain data on Zero and Taichi. Anger Overload! It is revealed that after Taichi was not allowed to compete in the tournament, he challenged Neo, who had just won the tournament. Their battle turns out to be a tie, a feat not thought possible. Summoning SkullSatamon, their fight continues. Managing to defeat SkullSatamon, Neo hands over the Metal Empire Tag and leaves. Volume 3 To Future Possibility! Entering Hospitown, Taichi’s group meet up with some of the Agumon who were being trained by Leo, now evolved to their Adult stage. Revealing that Leo has reached his perfect stage, Taichi wonders when Zero will evolve. Making a visit to Jijimon, he informs them that he will evolve when he is ready, and are soon attacked by Daemon’s goons. Defeating the invader, the group leaves wondering about Zero’s evolution. GOGGLES... Arriving at a recently destroyed town, they meet a Piyomon, who is afraid to fly due to being attacked. Explaining how he received his goggles, they are attacked by a Raremon. Inspiring Piyomon after defeating Raremon, she decides she must warn the townspeople of Hospitown. Upon reaching their desired location, which is high above ground, Neo once again confronts them knowing he has the advantage since his Digimon can fly. Battle on the Tree Desperate X Death! The Ultimate Form Appears!! Butter-Fly Mighty Wing Stranger Volume 4 Alias 1-Sigma Offense and Defense in Mask's Square Neo's Charge!!! Alias 2-Mari Volume 5 Leo's Rage Holy War Power of Legend, Digimental Alias 3-Hideto SERIOUS MIND VS Omegamon 1: Dead or Alive Volume 6: VS Omegamon VS Omegamon 2: Justice VS Omegamon 3: The Reason for Fighting VS Omegamon 4: Dragon Impulse Ruinous Earthquake! Daemon Castle!! Neo vs. Alias III Volume 7 Omegamon VS Arkadimon Digimon Tamer Zero's Revival! Hope On A New Monster To Daemon Castle Volume 8 Clash! Hope and Despair Delete Dot Matrix Chapter V-50: Continuing Courage Light Volume 9 Combination V Chapter V-53: The Super Ultimate Form Can Exist The Holy Light, UlForce Chapter V-55: Truth Dark Virus Chapter V-57: FUTURE Thank You! Special Chapters C’Mon Digimon Episode Une Double Tamer!! Super-Dimensional Great Battle!! Frontier Generation Hot-blooded! The Shining Battle!